megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-in! MegaMan!
Jack-in! MegaMan!, known as in Japan, is the first episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on March 4, 2002 in Japan. Summary This episode starts off with Lan Hikari giving an introduction, then the theme song. Then Dex's GutsMan.EXE and Lan's NormalNavi are seen fighting each other. The NormalNavi dodges the GutsHammer and Lan uses Blaster which GutsMan blocks with his arms. The NormalNavi then uses CyberSword, but it breaks against GutsMan's arms. GutsMan finishes the NormalNavi with a GutsHammer, causing him to log out. Dex then gloats while Lan sulks over his loss which is his 18th. Later, Lan and Maylu Sakurai walk home, with Lan whining about getting a customized NetNavi as opposed to his generic one. Maylu is reminded by Roll.EXE of her piano lessons and leaves with Dex chasing after her, offering to accompany her. Lan learns that his NormalNavi would be unable to battle for some time due to heavy damage which throws him into despair. Masa then throws a fish at him and talks to Lan. Lan is exasperated at Masa's lack of computer knowledge while a fire truck races by. Masa wonders about the fires, then gives Lan two fish and leaves. Lan and his mother, Haruka Hikari, have dinner, when a package from his dad, Yuichiro Hikari, arrives from Borneo. It is a disk to make his own personalized NetNavi. Lan uses it, but it takes 3 hours to boot, during which Lan falls asleep. He is awakened by MegaMan.EXE, but is disappointed by his small size. However, his disappointment doesn't last long because viruses, Mettaurs and CanDevils attack his stove. MegaMan defeats the viruses easily, but TorchMan.EXE escapes, giving Lan the confidence to challenge Dex to a rematch. Meanwhile, Mr. Match reports to Lord Wily who states that the next time Mr. Match finds MegaMan, he is to delete him. GutsMan hits on Roll in class, but gets a Roll Blast for his efforts. After school, MegaMan and GutsMan face off. GutsMan uses GutsPunch, but MegaMan stops it with his bare hands. Then MegaMan attacks with a barrage of punches which knock GutsMan back. Then Lan uses CyberSword, but Roll interrupts them. She tells them that a fire has broken out in Maylu's stove. MegaMan and GutsMan go with Roll to the Stove's Net while Lan and Dex go on foot. MegaMan deletes the viruses, but TorchMan pushes MegaMan and GutsMan back. GutsMan charges at him, but is forced to log out after taking too much damage from TorchMan's fire blast. Maylu is rescued and Lan goes back into the house to help MegaMan. He uses Blaster to push TorchMan back, then a CyberSword to cut off his arm. TorchMan retreats and the fires stop. Maylu is taken away by an ambulance and Dex cries for GutsMan. Lan and MegaMan then confirm their partnership. But quickly after, MegaMan reminds Lan that he needs to do his homework, ending the first episode. Appearances Characters *Lan Hikari *Dex Ogreon/Dex Oyama *Maylu Sakurai/Mayl Sakurai *Maysa/Masa *Haruka Hikari *Yuichiro Hikari (in a photo) *Mr. Match *Lord Wily *Lan's NormalNavi *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *TorchMan.EXE/FireMan.EXE Battle Chips *Blaster/Shotgun *CyberSword/Sword *GutsPunch Viruses *CanDevil *Mettaur Trivia *During his battle with Dex and GutsMan before Roll arrival, Lan says he's going to use a CyberSword, but the chip he has in hand that moment is a Blaster. *This episode is an unlockable bonus exclusive to the Xbox version of the game Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. ---- Next Episode ---- de:Einklinken! MegaMan! Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes